


【TSN/SE/ES】All The Stars

by Dougkkut



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dougkkut/pseuds/Dougkkut
Summary: All the stars are closer.Let's talk about love.
Relationships: Sean Parker/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HE 纯糖 我就想看他们俩开开心心谈恋爱 作者不正经所以画风也不正经 感谢观看  
> 

真是疯狂。Eduardo从地上捡起自己的衬衫，看了一眼躺在床上的人，Sean Parker，THE Sean Parker。这整个不和谐的场景之所以产生，要从前天说起。

后天是Facebook的周年庆，你来参加对facebook的公众形象很有帮助，Chris是这么说的。一句话非常有效的把dustin之前一段非常友好并且稍微有点煽情的说辞给毁灭了。然后他就听到了电话的那头传来了类似打斗的声音，接着手机掉在了地上，挂了。

Eduardo一下飞机就发现外面下起了暴雨，他在心里思考了一下，打开手机定了半个小时后的航班打算飞回去。然后他就接到了dustin的电话。  
“wardo，好久不见！”“hey，dustin。”一个友好的拥抱。不出所料，后排坐着mark。暴风雨和老朋友，在同一时间出现，还能有什么惊喜呢。“wardo。”“嗯。”mark还是一如既往的卫衣牛仔裤，看了他一眼，然后开始看手机。车里安静的有点诡异。

“你可以去我们定的那个地方住的。就在会场旁边。”“没关系，我定在这了，明天中午见。”他从后备箱拿出他的行李。“好吧。”Dustin看上去有点失望，这时mark下了车。“我陪你进去。”他笑笑点了点头。等进了酒店Eduardo开口道，“所以他们俩又搞了什么计划？我猜猜，强行让我和你住一起，然后顺理成章修理好我们的友情是吗。”讲到一半他都没忍住笑了出来。“我不知道。你觉得呢。”eduardo不知道怎么回答他。

回到房间第一件事就是洗澡，如果这时有人摸摸他的手会发现他的手已经可以用冰凉来形容了。他太讨厌雨了，有些心理阴影总是阴魂不散。换上休闲的衣服，他打算去喝点什么。

这家酒店的二楼就是个酒吧，点的highball还算不错，按他现在的状态应该直接来几杯威士忌比较痛快，或者是sex。前者他明天可能就要惹麻烦了，至于后者，不然他为什么在下飞机的后一秒就买了回去的机票呢。  
事实证明，纽约给他带来的惊喜还没有结束。

Sean一走进酒吧就看见了eduardo。早在几天前，dustin就把这次周年庆wardo要来这个消息传遍了整栋办公楼。就连一贯捧着电脑工作个不停的mark也短暂的放下了耳机陷入沉思。他最近的大部分的精力都放在自己的新投资企划上，而且他的公司设立在纽约，这几天回来fb大楼看看周年庆的准备情况刚好就知道了这个消息。而Saverin先生直接就把自己插进了新加坡的土地，建立自己的商业帝国。富二代商业天才的人生没有撤退可言。

酒吧暖色的灯光打在Eduardo的身上，棕色的眼眸远看更加明亮又像加了一层水光一般。Sean本来以为会在他的眼里看到因为回忆所带来的情绪。毕竟这人打完官司后跑到新加坡一呆就是几年，谁不知道美国飞新加坡是国际最长航线。但是没有，他什么都没有看到，空空荡荡。

“Eduardo。”他转头看见声音来源的那一秒，他又想到了飞机票。“Sean Parker。”来人给了他一个微笑，并且坐到了他旁边。他想直接就走了，但是又觉得没有必要。“wow，你竟然没在我过来的时候就走掉。”Sean带着点不可思议的看着他，“呵呵...”Eduardo笑着晃动着放在桌子上的玻璃杯，专心看着玻璃折射出的色彩。“啊，我懂，time is a bit*h。”Sean故作无奈的表情，“不，我们俩关系友好对facebook的公众形象有帮助。”Eduardo一脸严肃的看着他。Sean被他给逗笑了，Eduardo能清楚的看到他在低头时眼睫毛会在脸上投下一片阴影。这倒是让他想起了以前的事情。

那个时候的Sean Parker还在进行自己对mark的“风险投资”，他的全部关注全放在了mark身上，他不留余力的展示自己，说真的，那真的很成功。连因为找广告商而心烦意乱的自己都不知不觉被他的话语吸引了，更别说mark了。当Sean的蓝眼睛带着天才的疯狂和偏执看向自己的时候，他不可能没有嫉妒。在别墅找他们的时候，自己全身都被淋湿了，他也看见了Sean笑着低下头避开了他的视线，转看向始终看着电脑的mark，他眼下的那一片阴影转瞬即逝变成了别墅灯光下闪闪发光的深蓝色。  
所以说心理阴影这种东西，阴魂不散啊。

“ed，我知道我很棒。”Eduardo这才发现自己看向对方的视线有点过于久了。过于亲昵的名字从他嘴里说出来没有一点违和感。“呵呵，不好意思”Eduardo笑着用自己的杯子碰了一下他的杯子。Sean也回碰了一下。  
你想了解你的名人朋友最近怎么样了，只要打开谷歌就好了。而像Eduardo这种级别的名人，哪怕他不是主动的，只要还长着耳朵和眼睛呆在纽约，就足够了。

Sean是个谈话天才，和他聊天你永远不会觉得烦，eduardo今晚算是深刻的明白了这个道理。他的形象是被自己刻意打造的洒脱，让你不服不行还带着点羡慕的那种。  
“当时那么做我也是迫不得已，你知道，竞争。”Sean喝光了杯子里的最后一口酒，他知道eduardo已经不在乎这些了，如果他还在乎，那就没有新加坡的天才商人。当然，那个时候的自己确实dick，不然也不会接触那些东西了。“我知道，那个时候我确实没有跟上节奏。说起来…”Eduardo笑着问道，“你的drug issue怎么样了。”Sean觉得他是故意的。嘲讽能力依旧强悍如同高傲贵族的Eduardo让他感觉熟悉到不可思议。  
谁敢说几年前的时候不是一段好时光呢。

在Sean看来，当他与Eduardo拥吻到一起的时候，事情仿佛自然发生一般。你在酒吧遇到了合得来的帅哥，一番愉快交谈后你们进了房间然后滚到了一张床上。只是这次这个对象有点特别。  
在eduardo看来，这是惊喜的一部分。

浴室门被打开的声音打断了他的思绪，“嘿，早。”Sean一脸的没睡醒，脖子上淡红色的吻痕顺着锁骨一直蔓延到胸口。“早。”他关掉了花洒，其实现在已经快十一点了，如果他们俩不想一起被Chris通缉的话就得抓紧时间了。

外面的雨好像已经停了。“你在想什么？这么认真。”他这才发现Sean走到了自己旁边，“我在想脖子上的痕迹怎么办。”扣子全扣上也挡不住的红痕，配上自己的沙哑声音，他现在应该期待所有人都是傻子么。“挡不住就别挡了。”Sean不禁发笑，“介意借套衣服给我吗。”“你随便挑吧，哦对了，全是普拉达。”“really？现在你还和我记仇？现在？”Sean一脸的不可思议，抓着他刚理好的头发来了一个吻。双唇再次靠近的感觉是如此的美妙，直到Sean惩罚性的咬了他的嘴唇，他们才结束了这个吻，说真的再亲下去他们就铁定迟到了。“也许我应该和你一样剃个寸头。”Eduardo一脸无奈的看着自己刚被弄乱的头发。

“你确定要坐我的车去吗。我们这样，Chris会晕过去的。”“相信我，他比你想象中要坚强。”Eduardo头也没抬的打开了副驾驶的门，“只要你多扣一颗扣子。”Sean看了一眼自己敞开的领口，再看了一眼Eduardo的标准西装领带。在Eduardo反应过来对方不怀好意的眼神之前Sean先得手了，他重重的咬了Eduardo的下唇，半个小时前他刚咬过的地方。“还是让他晕过去吧。”  
他现在应该期待所有人都没长眼睛了。  
“所以我们这算什么？”Sean先打破了车里的沉默。“让我想想…自由恋爱？”“呵呵……”Sean被他这个答案给逗笑了。“你没法否认，我们很来电不是吗。“你可以大胆承认爱上我的，这样比较直接。”“今晚九点的飞机，我就要走了。”“噢，你是在撒娇让我和你回家么。”“不，我是在提前练习等会拒绝喝酒的理由。”“你就要这么离开你的来电对象么。”刚好遇到红灯，Sean转头给了对方一个你完了的眼神。Eduardo没有理他，只是笑笑看手机。

看的出来多年的磨砺给了Chris一颗强大的心，在看见Sean一身老子昨天有艳遇的形象从容淡定的从车里走下来还顺便给了旁边潜伏的记者比了个耶附带一个微笑时，他脸上的表情没有丝毫变动。但当看到Eduardo从副驾出来时，Chris觉得自己的心可能还是不够强大。  
Sean顺手脱掉了墨镜把它挂回了主人身上，他是从Eduardo的箱子某个夹层翻出来的，连Eduardo本人都不知道有墨镜在箱子里。Dustin一脸见了鬼的看着他们俩的“亲密动作”，用最快的速度挎住他们俩的肩膀一块拉进了会场。

Sean带着幸灾乐祸朝Eduardo眨了眨眼，这个动作被dustin成功的捕捉到了，此刻的他看上去有点死机。“dustin你有什么想说的可以直接说。你现在就像一台死机的电脑一样。”无视dustin的一脸崩溃，Eduardo也加入了整昔日好友的队伍，“需要叫mark过来修修你吗。”speak of the devil，mark就站在他们后面。

“你们俩？”难得的在mark脸上出现了疑惑，“老天，快来个人把这个问题问出来吧。”Sean一脸的受够了的表情，单手搂住了Eduardo说道，“快问我是不是睡了你们亲爱的wardo。”  
Mark:？

“wardo，我想和你单独谈谈。”Eduardo摊开手，“你的庆典，我怎么能拒绝。”  
“你没必要...”mark看了眼门外，Eduardo知道他是表示的Sean，这让他心里感到一阵烦躁，“mark，我和Sean的事和fb没关系，也和你没关系。”“但是，”Eduardo打断了他的话，“我觉得你应该知道，我来是为了fb的公众形象。”想起来昨晚开玩笑提的这句话，Eduardo的尾音带了笑。Mark愣了一会，“你变了，wardo。”“没办法，time is a bit*h。”，说完这句话，突然ed想起了什么，“所以…你没和他睡过对吧？”“what？”

宴席已经开始了。“谈的怎么样。”Sean递给Eduardo一杯酒，“我不知道。”Eduardo坐在他旁边的位置上，即使他看见了另一桌有写有自己名字的椅子。“嗯？”Eduardo把头靠上了他的肩膀，“因为在离开你三分钟以后我满脑子就只剩下想你了。”Sean能感觉到在他耳朵旁的炽热气息，“三分钟？不是三秒么，看来我还是差了点。”忍着笑意喝了口酒。他牵住Eduardo的手表示安抚，拇指在他中指腹来回轻轻摩擦。“Sean，和我一起走吧。”Sean被他逗笑了，“babe，我可不是流浪汉。”Sean将椅子往后移了一点，Eduardo只好正起身子看着他。手里失去了令人愉悦的温度，Eduardo感觉烦躁再次涌上心头。  
不知什么时候开始，外面下起了雨。  
“hey，我不知道，我不知道你是来真的，还是你只是喜欢这种报仇的快感。你得告诉我。”Sean看着他的眼睛，面无表情。  
“你……我也不知道。”Eduardo转身离开了会场。他很想说点什么，但是他什么也说不出来。  
Sean看着他离开，然后看见Mark追了上去。也许他们俩真的会重归于好，就像心脏被咬了一口一样，凉意一点点渗进心里，这个感觉让他很不好，他决定做点什么。


	2. Chapter 2

如果要选出Sean心目中最讨厌的上演爱情大片的地方，机场绝对要排第一名。拦人有什么用，黑进手机直接把票给退了不就好了。对方也没东西可上。不过这种气死人的事情，他是绝对不会干的，但是他知道有人肯定会干。当黄雀永远是第一选择。就比如把Eduardo拉走登机。他的私人飞机。  
明明进了VIP通道就可以慢慢走，两个人就仿佛在躲地狱犬一样的跑了起来。直到进到飞机里，才停下来。坐到沙发上，两人一起大笑了起来。Eduardo也没想通为什么听到对方一句快跑就真的跟着一起跑了，Sean是突然觉得机场爱情大片好像有点意思了。

“你知道吗，我在想，mark会不会炒了我。”好不容易把一口气顺下来的Eduardo听到这句话又继续笑了起来，手里空乘刚给香槟撒了一地。“你还有脸笑？你说我是为了谁！”Sean给了他一个国际友好手势。“其实也没关系，他要是炒了你，你就来给我做事吧。”Eduardo强忍着笑勉为其难的回答他。就在两个人因为薪酬的问题快要打起来的时候，机长非常不合时宜的过来向Sean确定行程。在听到目的地后Eduardo感到一丝意外，“你真的要跟我回家？”“是送你回家。”Eduardo沉默了一下。随后脱了西装外套吻上了正在喝酒的人，从嘴角流下的香槟沿着还未消退的吻痕一路到了衬衫里。空气中青苹果和醋栗的香气中逐渐掺杂了别的气息。虽然在这个时间点实在是有种分手炮的诡异感，但是Sean也没心思去吐槽了，他现在只希望自己飞机的隔音效果比较好。谁叫他爱惨了这个呢。

十七个小时的航程，两个人闹到闹不动了再休息一下，倒也过得快。Sean给他拿了套自己的备用西装，也算是有债有还了。广播里的降落通知让气氛一时间变得伤感起来。“你之前问我是不是认真的，”还是Eduardo先开口了，“我觉得我需要一点时间。”“ed，你不能一边牵着我的手不放一边说这种话。”Sean被他逗笑了，“我也可以放开再说一次。”“那你放开了吗。”“......暂时不放。”红透的耳朵早就暴露了主人的想法。

安全着落后Sean决定满足自己的电影幻想，拉着ed在登机梯上接吻，“我觉得也许我们都需要一点时间。”Sean说道。放开牵着的手，Eduardo对他笑笑，转身离开了。每个电视剧都需要有一个上帝视角来讲主角不知道的东西，就比如Sean一直看着Eduardo走开一直到看不见为止，比如Eduardo站在机场里看着Sean的飞机飞走为止。再比如两个人都想念着之前手心的温度。这一切，都是这么的爱情大片，但是主角是不能知道的。

周年庆也就这么过了，不管怎么样每天该忙还是得忙，随着天使投资一天天渐入正轨，Sean每天的工作量也在不断增大。他和Eduardo从那天之后就再也没有联络过了，一个月的疯狂忙碌让他不禁思考之前发生的一切是否只是一场梦。但是这么想的也就他一个了。从来就是各色美女帅哥不离身的Sean Parker竟然一个月了身边都空空如也，没去酒吧没找乐子，每天唯一干的事就是埋头工作？他绝对是陷入爱情了。只是这个恋爱对象，没人能打听出来。

另一边，Eduardo时不时有心事的样子倒是早就被好友们看穿了。每当问起对方是谁怎么这么幸运的时候他只是笑着摇摇头。他们都需要时间冷静，特别是他自己。他应该认真看待这段感情，但是下定决心认真也不是什么简单的事。他会打开Sean的脸书的首页却不会按下好友申请，忘不了对方手掌的温度和在耳边低声的爱语却没有联络他，这是给自己的惩罚，他想着，但是他倒是去买了架私人飞机。理由是以备不时之需，不过他的朋友倒是没一个信的。并且在脸书上做了一个赌池，赌Eduardo要多久才会飞去美国找他那个让他一天能分神三次的神秘男友。

在Dustin发现了这个赌池链接以后，原本只有几个人参与的赌池在几个小时内变成了二十几个人，都是一些以前共同的朋友同事什么的，还有好多人给他发了消息询问关于这个神秘人。连mark都参加了，附带给他一条有空就回来的消息。其实早在几年前，Eduardo就同意了mark的好友申请，理由倒是很简单，大家都是商人，况且他手上还有百分之五的fb股份。周年庆后他收到了mark发来的道歉信息，解释了当时拦下他只是一时冲动，以及一个笑脸。Eduardo忍住了分享到脸书并且配字暴君在向我道歉的冲动，也回复了他一个笑脸。之后他们偶尔也会进行一些简短的交谈，有关fb的事之类的。

实际上mark还是第一个知道他和Sean事的人，在机场里。“wardo，我知道你不打算原谅我，但是你都原谅Sean了。”Eduardo这才明白自己先前的烦躁源自于自己的愧疚，他一开始就是抱着一点复仇的心态去和Sean接触的。这也正代表他并没有完全放下这段友情，他远远没有刻意表现出来的那么不在意。“不是所有东西都是可以被释怀的。”mark的眼里有什么闪过，“但这也表示你还在意，我还有机会去补救和你的友谊。”“你补救的方式就是黑我手机？”“dustin黑的。”Eduardo差点就被气笑了，“你和Sean来真的吗？”mark冷不丁的来了一句，Eduardo楞住了，“嗯。”他缓慢的回答道。然后Sean就突然出现把他拉走了。

Dustin在离开fb后创建的公司正属于Sean的天使投资对象，碰巧那段时间他都在Sean公司办事，mark早就和他们说过他们俩的事情了，所以在发现了那个赌池后，本着看当事者热闹的心态，他直接就去了Sean的办公室看他赌了什么，然后他就看见某CEO正趴在办公桌上睡觉，看样子是累惨了，于是他按下了快门拍下了这一幕发给了Eduardo，照片里还包括一桌的文件和几个装过咖啡的废纸杯，以及一张自己在赌池里的回复截图——RIGHT NOW。  
Dustin心想，这事要是成了，Sean起码得再给他公司投十万。

Sean一走进办公室，就看见Eduardo坐在他的椅子上正对着窗外拍照。“ed？Babe？”Sean满脸的震惊，“hey，Sean。”Eduardo对他露出一个灿烂的笑容，阳光透过窗户照亮了整个房间，但是Sean觉得他只看见了他的ed，一个月没见，他的头发长了一点，难得的凌乱，估计是长途飞行导致的，一身干净整洁的西装，蜜糖般的眼睛亮晶晶的，老天，他还是那么好看。走上前，他的宝贝牵住了他的手，柔软干燥的唇瓣贴上了他的，一切美好的就像一场梦一样。但他没注意到的是，Eduardo的手机正好拍下了这一幕。“dustin告诉我，你马上要把自己累死在办公室了。”他把自己的脑袋搭在ed的肩膀上抱着他不肯松手，“你要是肯联系我就不会了。”“你在对我撒娇吗。”Eduardo放松的闭上眼睛，“我不联系你是在惩罚我自己。”“嗯？这算哪门子的惩罚，惩罚我吗？”Sean轻轻的笑了。“我得告诉你，一开始我就是抱着一点报仇的心态和你接触的，但是后面我真的动心了...总之我很愧疚。不管怎么说，我都得补偿你。”Sean抬起头看着他，“ed，你不用补偿我任何东西。”因为我就是见鬼的爱上你了，为了不去想你想的太难受我都变成工作狂魔了，我可是Sean Parker。  
“起码你也得看看我的补偿是什么再决定吧。”Eduardo从办公桌上拿起自己准备好的文件递给他。Sean看着手里的文件，如果他没看错的话，ed要来纽约开分公司，并且会参与天使投资的注资。“还没完，拿着。”Eduardo笑着把手机也递给了他，手机上是他刚刚在fb发送的帖子。“what？”一张是刚才拍的窗外的纽约风景，一张是刚才自己和Sean接吻的照片，配字，我想我会在这呆上一段时间直到我的新公司稳定下来。  
“Sean，我想通过这些告诉你，我是认真的。”这一切都发生的太突然了，接二连三的，Sean一下都不知道该做出什么反应才好。

Eduardo坐在飞机上时内心还是很复杂的，看着dustin发来的照片，他第一时间就决定过来了，但是又觉得万一Sean不想他来找他怎么办，说需要时间的是自己，跑去找人的也是自己，真的不止一点点傻。总结一下他的各种心理，就像一个刚谈恋爱的高中生一样。

“所以，Parker先生要是对合同没有意见，可以签个字。”Eduardo觉得自己应该把现在Sean的样子拍下来，手足无措的Sean Parker 应该会比暴君在向我道歉的热度更高。Sean摇摇头丢掉了他递来的笔，“oh...ed，我该拿你怎么办。”说罢吻住了他。落地窗外阳光灿烂，Sean桌上的文件散落了一地，但是没人在意。


	3. Chapter 3

“wardo，你都要把他宠坏了。你看见员工们的表情了吗，相信我，他们会觉得公司要换老板了。”Chris坐在CEO办公室，看着位子上坐着的某代工。“呵呵...”Eduardo只是笑笑继续看电脑。“千里送苦力啊，我怎么就没这么好的待遇。”“你可以试试也把自己弄成重感冒，说不定你宝贝就来帮你了。”“相信我，他会把我送来公司，贴心的陪着我让我继续工作的。”“噢，那可真贴心。”Eduardo递给对方刚做好的文件，“话说他手下没人了吗，要亲自来？”Chris一边签字一边吐槽。“自己看着过总是更好的。”“别太熟练wardo，别太熟练。”“欢迎加入天使投资。”Eduardo自动忽略了好友意味深长的眼神。

纽约傍晚的风景还是很不错的，Sean坐在阳台的沙发上看着晚霞，手里非常煞风景的拿着一杯药。这是Eduardo拖他在新加坡的熟人中医寄来的药。装在白色的塑料密封袋里，经过加热在ed的监督下进入他的胃。“我已经喝了三天了，ed。”Sean试图用自己真挚的眼神让自家男友放过自己。“快喝了。”Eduardo根本没在看他，他的目光全在笔记本电脑上，最近自己公司年结，还有天投的事情，他已经要走火入魔了。  
“只是感冒而已，我早就好了，你完全可以让我回公司的。”从后面抱住正在工作的人，Sean试图获得一些注意力。“医生可不是这么说的。”拿走捣乱的手，Eduardo无奈的站起身，把杯子塞回Sean手里。“医生说你最少得修养一个礼拜，快喝了。”现在注意力拿回来了，只要转移就好了。Sean把杯子放回桌子上，双手以最快的速度抱住了Eduardo然后吻了上去，他知道ed永远不会拒绝这个。果然他只是不满的闷哼了一声然后开始热情的回应，似乎全然忘记了喝药的事情，顺利的就像...假的一样。一吻完毕，Eduardo端起了药，“你不会是想…唔…”Eduardo喝了一口药，然后吻了回去。苦涩的中药就这样通过唇齿被一点点的传了过去，下意识的吞咽反应让Sean总算了喝了一口药。这样搞的好像也没这么苦了，但是不想让他喝到，Sean只能拿起杯子一口气全喝了下去。得逞的满眼笑意看着自己，这人连耍坏都得这么可爱吗，Sean惩罚的咬了咬他的鼻尖。

“下雨了？”听到了水滴在阳台玻璃顶上的声音，正在喝水的Sean突然来了精神，“甜心，让我们来做些该做的事情吧...”关于Eduardo的雨天后遗症，他知道化解的最佳方法。介于他们的第一次就是在暴雨中进行的，之后的每一次都显的格外火辣，ed会热切索求他的温度，所以抛开别的不说，他真是爱死这个后遗症了。把那见鬼的笔电合上，扣着他两只手把人按在沙发上，一颗颗的解他的扣子，“嗯？”Eduardo慵懒的嗓音中带着一丝急切，手不安分的动着，想要一些温度。却无意发现自己的双手并不冰凉，“等等...”Sean放开了他，Eduardo坐起身用手触摸着他的脖颈，两个人脸上都是控住不住的笑意，“它治好了。”Sean偏头蹭了蹭他的手背，“不感谢感谢我吗？”“你看起来明明就一脸可惜。不过，当然…”脖子被手突然用力抓住，Sean下意识的抬头想躲，却被按着脑后向前与罪魁祸首接吻，隐约的窒息感差点让他忘记用鼻子呼吸，被放开时蓝色的眼眸已经蒙上了一层水雾。别墅灯光下的深蓝色...冲动狡猾温柔语调...愉悦的温度...“ed，我有必要教你怎么正确的感谢了。”眼里再也不会空空荡荡了...冒险冲动和爱意...全部都是...Sean的双手从他腰间往下滑。快感沿着脊髓传递在神经末端爆发，大脑的短暂空白，他们在想着同样的东西。这个人全部都是自己的了……

“你知道吗，我真的很怀念我们在迈阿密的日子。”Sean毫无美感的趴在床上，声音透过枕头闷声传出来。“除了工作以外什么都可以干的日子。”为了防止刚让套上的衬衫皱掉Eduardo赶紧把人从床上拉起来，“Sean，会迟到的，快点起来。”他们并不是一直待在纽约，事情不多的时候他们就会一起去外面玩玩，有次Eduardo带着他去了趟迈阿密见自己老家朋友，结果Sean就爱上了呆在那边，之后他们也再去了一两次，然而因为天投越做越大，他们俩起码有半年没再出去玩过了。“冷静甜心，还早呢，而且迟到那么一两次暴君不会对我有什么意见的。”“一两次？”Eduardo拿起领带准备给他系上。  
虽然西装样式颜色不同，但是领带永远是同一款，这算是他们俩默认的秀恩爱方式了，符合Eduardo的低调，也符合Sean想要的气死人。不过因为今天是fb股东大会，所以选的是连颜色都一样的。Eduardo不知道怎么就想起Chris吐槽自己的话。回国后已经参加了很多次fb的相关会议和活动了，当年的那种不安和烦躁早就和雨天后遗症一起消失了。他不知道怎么正确定义修复友谊，但是目前这个状态大概已经是最好了的吧。至于功劳最大的这个人，他值得被宠坏，不是吗。  
“Hey，mark。”“噢，wardo快来看看这个，我们做了很久的新页面。”mark把电脑转了个圈，“我已经给Sean看了，他也觉得很酷。不过Chris还是觉得以前那个版本更好，你怎么看？”“很难说，先做个用户拟测看看？”“我也是这么觉得的。而且我相信测评结果会很不错。”Sean合上秘书准备好的汇报发言，他够困了，再看下去会还没开始就得睡着。“得了吧，光是登录页面就是以前版的更好。”Chris递给他一杯咖啡，“你是昨晚没睡觉吗困成这样。”“别这样看我，他昨晚通宵忙年结，dustin呢？”感受到好友们奥义的视线Eduardo赶紧切换话题，“wardo你就拿我转移话题吧!”dustin不知什么时候走进了办公室，装着环住Eduardo脖子打算揍他，“ed！你怎么能对我这么不负责任，昨晚如果不是你唔...”Chris用最快的速度捂住了sean的嘴巴，“我们一点都不想听发生了什么谢谢。”“干的好Chris。”mark给Chris手动点赞。股东大会在一些该发生和不该发生的事情中愉快结束了，该发生指fb发展趋势良好，不该发生指Sean又在发言的时候跑火车了。Eduardo看着他无奈摇摇头，嘴角明晃晃的笑意让Chris在手机里和dustin吐槽了三分钟。Mark已经习以为常，在笔电上打着笔记，梳理等会自己怎么总结，顺便给Sean发两个友好的单词。总而言之，一片和谐。

“eduuu你真的决定留在美国了吗！;（”  
“是 我想以后在这边发展 当然更重要的是陪他：）他是那种缺安全感的人 ”  
“你就继续秀吧… 好吧 他真是个幸运的混蛋 答应我们要常回来～带上他最好～”  
“没问题”关掉了聊天页面，Eduardo转动着手上的小方盒陷入了沉思。

“按你说的他应该已经完全恢复了，恭喜。”  
“噢医生，我现在遇到了一个新的难题，你能不能帮帮我。”sean一脸复杂的看着整个纽约市最好的心理医生，拿出了一个方盒。  
“到底应该在什么场合呢，你怎么看？”

当你遇见了正确的人，再阴魂不散的心理阴影也总会被治愈的。或者是看见了两对DR戒指也是同理。

“在想什么呢甜心。”Sean抱住了看窗外看的入迷的男友，“快来吃饭。做了你之前一直想吃的巴西菜。”雨水打在窗户玻璃上发出清脆的声音，“我在想，几年前就是这样一个夜晚，你闯进我的生活，然后永远的改变了它。”“噢～我希望是好的那一种改变。”“不好说，但是它让我爱上你了，你自己估计吧。”“你刚才是不是说了爱我。”“我说我饿了，还有过两天要不要去趟迈阿密玩。”“我都听见了。要不还是去里约吧，之前……”

……

我看见满天的星星在向你靠近，才发现我也是繁星之一，你带我离开了早已习惯的纷争，我知道你也有感觉，让我们来谈谈爱吧。

END


End file.
